


The Way She Looks When She Dreams

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little piece prompted by an anon on tumblr who requested mattex with a sleeping Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way She Looks When She Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted/updated anything lately.  
> Been busy with a theatre competition.

Staying up until four in the morning to memorize lines with Karen hadn't been the best idea. Sure, the pair had fun; even if they were just drilling lines at each other. There were always laughs, especially when they'd take turns reading Matt or Arthur's lines. They skipped over scenes that they both weren't in, which were few, to eat and drink tea. Character work popped up in the form of questions, Karen often looking to Alex for advice or ideas. She was always glad to help the younger actress out

The younger red headed woman had left in a cab to get all the sleep she could back at her own flat. Alex, on the other hand, had to be in Cardiff to film by twelve. Desperate for some kind of rest, she hurried to her bedroom, lights off and curtains drawn shut. She didn't bother changing since she was already in comfortable clothes; she basically dove onto her large bed. She passed out quickly enough, falling into a deep sleep.

Hours lately, around eight, Matt pulled up to Alex's apartment. He meant to surprise his co-star with coffee and doughnuts. He walked up slowly to Kingston' third floor apartment; in case his clumsiness kicked in, he didn't want the hot coffee to go flying. He knocked on her door and after a few minutes of silence, he turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. Slightly worried, Matt walked in.

"Alex? You home?" With no answer, Matt put the food down in the kitchen and went to see if she was still asleep. He had never been inside her bedroom before so he was hesitant and nervous to enter her private space.

Half tangled in her sheets, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, Alex was sound asleep, dead to the world. Her hair was even wilder than normal. She made a little noise as she rolled onto her back. A small smile grew on his face. He knew she probably needed her sleep but he didn't want her to run late for filming. Matt quietly moved to the side of the bed and gently shook her shoulder, "Alex. Wake up." 

She groaned, swatting at his chest in a semi-awake state. "I don't want to." Her sleepy voice made his blood pool low in his stomach. "Alex, you have to go to work." Hoping this would help, he added, "I brought doughnuts." The lure of food got her out of bed and started to go to the kitchen before it hit her that Matt was in her apartment. 

"Matt! How in the world did you get in here?!"


End file.
